Friends Hunger Games
by Tiny007
Summary: This is where i get a chance to kill off all my friends as the story goes on.
1. Sponsor info

Sponsor Page-

Sponsoring will not begin until the games start but start collecting now

(Some of this was gotten from AlexieBelle's story so if you have any problems with me using this with a few changes let me know.)

**Sponsoring**

**Points:**

- Three points for leaving a review

- Seven points for ideas

- five to ten points for questions

**Gifts:**

Five points**-**

- Small bottle of water

- Bandages or small Healing Cream

- Dried fruit

- Small loaf of bread

- Small container

Eight points-

- Rope

- Dried meat

- Empty backpack

- larger Healing Cream

Ten points:

- Small weapon (e.g. knife, dagger, etc.)

- Large loaf of bread

- Large bottle of water

- Small first aid kit (healing cream, bandages, needle and thread)

Twenty points-

- Food Bag (Large bottle of water, large loaf of bread, dried meat, dried fruit, small container)

- Full backpack (Large bottle of water, small loaf of bread, dried meat, night vision glasses, healing cream, small dagger, rope)

Twenty-five points-

- Large weapon (e.g. spear, bow and ten arrows, sword, etc.)

- Insulated sleeping bag

**Extra Info-**

You can start collecting points now.

You may sponsor anyone.

If there is anything not listed above that you wish to give as a gift to the sponsor, email me at .au and I can evaluate whether the item in questionable is suitable, and if it is how much it will cost.

When submitting a gift, please include the name and district of the tribute you wish to give it to. The character will receive the gift in the following chapter of the story.

Email me for any further questions about anything at all.


	2. District 1 and 2 Reapings

This is a random story I have chosen to write, the Hunger Games, Featuring my friends(and some of my enemies). Last names aren't real but first names are and so are most of the descriptions.

After the reapings I will skip straight to the games unless my friends talk me into other things.

Enjoy !

(Hasnt been edited yet so mind any mistakes, Please comment if you see any.)

* * *

**District one Reaping**

No P.O.V

It was a long wait before the reaping started at 2pm and everyone in district 1 couldn't wait to see who would be sent into the games. This year they were forbidden to volunteer for everyone trained for the games and there are always fights other who was going in. This year it would all change. No Volunteering, No Fighting who gets picked.

It was as crowded as it always was. Kids from 12 to 18 in lines as they wait to see what their fate was. Many wanted the games, to make their district known and powerful having a few victors. Everyone trained from young ages and nearly everyone was always ready by the time they were 12.

"Welcome to the 21st Hunger games," Abby Knight called. "And may the odds be ever in your favour."

Then it began, the cheering and shouting of the district as they waited for the Girl to be draw from the silver glass barrel.

Abby slowly walked over to the barrel and everyone screamed and growled for her to hurry up. She did and made it to the bowl within seconds and she put her hand it slowly and shuffled it around to torment her group and they yelled again before she finally grabbed one and waved it around and people at the front leaned forward to see.

She put it to her face and gasped before laughing. Everyone shouted for the name.

"Grace Frost!"

There was a scream and lots of sighs. In the middle of the age 1. was a Tall blonde girl as she screamed and jumped up before running to the stage with a laugh and cheer. She looked bulky and ready for the games and she was definitely excited about being picked as she jumped onto the stage and staring out at everyone, giving a little wave to them all as they whined and sighed, upset not to get picked.

"Now, Grace, What will you miss most about District one?" Abby said hold the microphone to her.

"Nothing. Because I'm coming back," She poked her tongue out happily.

"But what if you don't, What would you miss?" Abby Smile at her enthusiasm.

"My family, most likely," She said and smiled at her mother and little brother.

"Great. Our girl tribute, Grace Frost everybody," Abby held up Grace's hand and sent her to stand at the back of the stage.

"Now, The Males!" Abby screamed and skipped to the male barrel and everyone cheered as she put her hand in and grabbed a slip and waved it in the air.

"And the person is..."

"Max White!"

The crowd when silent, as Max stood up and smirked. Max was tall and had dirty blonde hair that was cut short and his cloths looked ragged. The only 18 year old in the District one Region and he was going into the games.

As soon as he started walking up everyone began to cheer and shout, others whined and sulked but Max seemed happy enough to be going into the games.

He walked up and stepped onto the stage and stood next to Abby with the smirk on his face still.

"Now, Max White, Is there anyone you would like to say goodbye to?" Abby asked him softly.

"My Girl, Sophie." He said softly into the microphone.

"Well there we have it, the district one reaping is now to a close.

Happy Hunger games to everyone!" Abby said as she waved Grace to join Max and her as they all took a small bow to close the games.

Everyone in the crowd started to shuffle away as their 2 tributes left for the Justice Building for final goodbyes.

* * *

They both sat looking ahead waiting for the peacekeepers to take them away and to the train but the time went slowly as they waited for them.

Sophie had just left after she came and visited Max and Katie, Grace's little sister, came in just after Sophie and hugged her sister good bye.

Tears flowed from Katie's eyes but she didn't want to show her sadness to her sister as she left quickly.

Finally they came and took them both the train for the trip to the Capitol.

* * *

**District two Reaping**

No P.O.V

It started like any of the other District 2 Reapings except that this year Volunteering wasn't an option and they were forced to go Whether they wanted to or not. Shadow Bret Stood in the centre of the stage laughing at everyone of them even though he knew the Careers weren't worried about a little no Volunteering. He stared over them and smiled slightly.

"Welcome to the 21st Hunger games," He called, "And may the odds be ever in your favour."

Everyone cheered and shouted waiting for the calling of the Tributes to begin and see which 2 people will be honouring district 2 in the games. His steps were slow as he stepped toward the barrel and put his hand in, "The girl Tribute will now be picked."

He shuffled around and grabbed one, "This year's Female tribute is."

"Brodie Simpson."

In the crowd a girl stood up and had a huge smile on her face as she looked around the area, proud to have been called upon. Brodie wasn't tall but was far from short when it came to size. Her hair hung long and swished by her waist as she trotted up to the stage to take her place near Shadow. He looked at her and smiled softly, "Now, Brodie, Is there isn't you are looking forward to?"

"Everything," She smiled and looked back at him.

"Well then. Our female tribute. Brodie Simpson!" Shadow called trying to sound excited.

Brodie stepped back and Shadow looked around once quickly and smiled an 'evil' looking smile. He then looked at the Male Barrel and smirked slightly before walking over and putting his hand into the barrel of males.

"And the male Tribute is," He said pulling his hand out and reading it.

"Alex Smith."

Cheering began as a tall male walked to the stage. His hair short and spiky of a darkish brown colour that highlighted his large eyes. He slowly stepped to the stage and looked deeply over the whole crowd taking in eyes that he knew.

Shadow interrupted his deep gaze with his question, "What are some bonuses of being in the games?"

"Nothing," He mumbled and stepped back next to Brodie without Shadow saying a word.

Shadow looked back at him and shrugged before turning to the crowd and smiling, "And there are our Tributes! Happy Hunger Games to everyone!"

The 2 waited and waited but unable to believe that no one was even coming. Brodie sat with a smile on her face and her body as far from Alex as the chair allowed her to be.

Alex knew that no one would come but was shocked when his best friend entered the room. He was nearly as tall as Alex but was still shorter and leaner than him and not as built either.

"Good luck, Buddy," Zach said with a smile. "You're lucky to be going in. you're the best around."

"Thanks bud. Nice to have some support," Alex said standing up and giving him a 'Guy hug' as they would of said. Then he left and the 2 were alone again but it wasn't long until the peacekeepers took them away, toward the train.


	3. District 3 and 4 Reapings

Another Reaping for everyone, district 3 and 4 are now in.

Enjoy !

**District three Reaping**

No P.O.V

It was any Reaping morning is district 3 as everyone wondered to their spots. Unlike District one and two, District 3, Like many others, were allowed to volunteer but many didn't wish to volunteer for going to their deaths. Many stayed quiet and calm as they listened and waited for their names to be called, or worse, a Siblings name. Many would volunteer for their siblings but maybe not all are like that.

Shayla Nightingale stood on the stage staring at the 16 year old girl and looked around for volunteers, but none raised their hand and the long brown haired girl was forced to come forward, She wasn't tall but had enough height in her to be able to get away quickly when needed to. Her dress seemed to be just a bit too big as she walked to the stage. Shayla watched her every movement as she climbed the stage steps and up into the spot next to her.

"So, Taylah Beiber, have you got any final words to speak?" Shayla asked her, holding the micro phone to Taylah's face and she looked at her.

"Only that I don't believe that we should be dying," She said calmly but the microphone made it sound a lot louder than it really was.

"Well that is our Female Tribute for District 3, Taylah Beiber!" Shayla said as Taylah walked quickly to the back of the stage and looked over the crowd.

Shayla was already at the males Glass bowl when Taylah reached the back and she had another slip in her hand. Shayla, unlike many others, wasn't a fan of the games and was happy to just get it over with, "The male tribute is."

"Nick Brown."

There were a few gasps but none out did Samuel Brown's Gasp. The 13 year old boy stood up and then everyone knew why. He wasn't right, He had a brain problem which made doing anything hard, if not impossible. Samuel looked at his young brother but said nothing. Nick looked back at his sibling with wide eyes, begging him to take his spot, but Samuel just looked away as Nick walked to the stairs and up them.

Shayla stared at this boy, knowing who he was but unable to do anything about it. She had to send the boy in, even if his eyes were filled with tears and his helpless body showed signs of weakness.

When Nick reached the spot where Taylah had been, Shayla looked at him and gave a soft smile, "Hello, Nick. If one thing, what are you most afraid about when going in?"

"Having to kill people," He mumbled and Shayla asked him again and he screamed it into the microphone before running to the back in tears.

Shayla sighed and looked over the crowd, "There you have it. District 3 tributes. Happy Hunger games." She finished with a mumble and the crowd began to walk off.

The room wasn't big but enough room for the 2 tributes to sit happily. Taylah sat on the couch in the middle of the room, while Nick just curled up on the floor, his head on the couch.

No one came it though Taylah saw Nick's brother wanting to but not game to come in but she said nothing and just sat there waiting.

Nick's face was smeared with tears as he tried to hide them behind his knees but the sobbing made it very obvious that he was.

After about 20 minutes, the peacekeepers arrived and took the 2 of them to the Capitol train.

* * *

**District four Reaping**

No P.O.V

Nothing lasted when It came to happiness in the large District four region. The Reapings was one way to mess some lives. Right, most of the kids train to be Careers but some may not. Welcome to the year of the hunger games when the district cannot volunteer for one another.

The reaping started with those stupid words,

And may the odds be ever in your favour.

Who would want to jinx their district. Jay Dean of course, The nastiest person in district four. Every district may open like that but the way she says it makes it sound like she wants us all to lose. Jay was tiny, in a short and Skinny way and her hair always looked knotted and a big mess.

She wiggled over to the centre of the stage after grabbing a girls slip, "Our tribute is."

"Amber Hurrin."

There were only a few gasps as one of the only 'none trained' Kids were picked to represent the district and Jay laughed as she saw the sight of her. She too was tiny and her hair was long and held back, the colour of dirty water. She gave a sad smile and walked to the stage, standing far from Jay as she could. Jay snarled and stepped toward her and spoke clearing, "Amber Hurrin, What do you think the area will be like?"

"As terrible as the others had to go through," She said calmly, silently wishing for an escape from having to go in.

"Well hopefully they are," Jay said with her lips curling in a grin as Amber walked to the side of the stage looking over the crowd.

"Anyway, On we go!" Jay said, running to the boys glass bowl and getting a ticket. "And the winner is."

"Jarrod Waters!"

The tall red haired guy stood up in the 16 year line and began walking confidently to the stage. He was tall and had long red hair that did no good to his bright blue eyes and nothing better to his largely built body.

Jay stared at him, unable to say a word as he walked and stood next to her and was nearly 2 times taller than the small escort. She shivered and tried to speak clearly, "Jarrod Waters, Like many others you have been training, What are you most good at?"

"I wish not to say, as most of the districts will see this and then be able to know," He said and Jay took a step to the side and looked at him again.

"Well, There are our Tributes. Thank you for showing up and Happy Hunger games to everyone!" Jay said before running down the stairs and too the waiting train.

The 2 tributes were taken straight to the train to save the painful wait to prove that no one would say good bye to them and they were soon on their way to the Capitol.


	4. District 5 and 6 Reapings

**District five Reaping**

No P.O.V

The district had the hot sun beating on their skins as they waited for their late escort to show up and hopefully draw who could be going to the Hunger Games this year. District 5 may never train but they aren't like others and are scared of the games, except those young.

Finally Pat Kimble stood on the stage in a wonderful looking dress that did her brown hair and blue eyes wonders. "Sorry I'm late. But anyway, Let the Hunger games district 5 reaping begin!"

She walked over to the girls barrel and pulled out a piece of paper that seemed to glow under the sun. The ink was clear for everyone in the crowd but they still gasped when the name was called.

"Tayla Rose Ashwood."

There was silence but a few small giggle of a young 14 year old as she kept talking to her friend, who had fallen silent.

"Tayla Rose Ashwood," Pat repeated and suddenly the 14 year old was quiet. She soon stood up and looked at the escort when her faded blue eyes, filled with fear. Her tiny body was shaking as she walked to the stage with her hair flicking in the messing Ponytail. She wore a deep blue dress which was ripped at the hem.

She climbed the stairs and looked over at her district and her smile was long gone.

"Tayla Ashwood, What is one of you most love possession you will miss?" She said with a calm voice.

"I will miss my….." She suddenly went shy and couldn't continue.

"It's ok, Darling," Pat said and helped her walk to the back of the stage where she stay staring over the crowd. "There she is, our female tribute, Tayla Rose Ashwood!"

Pat smiled back at the girl and she just kept her gaze to the crowd, her body shaking like crazy. Pat looked back at the crowd before going to the male barrel and pulling a tag out where she looked over everyone.

"And our male tribute is."

"Jake Heartly."

In the 16 line was Jake, who stood after being pushed by his friend. He looked up and saw why. Pat stood there and she said his name.

Jake was wearing a suit that had a fluffy fur bit around his neck and Tayla huffed when she saw it. Fur.

He walked up and looked at Pat and she said something about volunteers and everyone stayed quiet before the peacekeepers came and took them both away.

They were taken to a room together to wait for people to come in to say goodbye.

A lot of people came to visit Jake but no one came to see Tayla as she sat on the back on the chair to stay nice and high.

Soon the peacekeepers were back to take both Jake and Tayla to the Train which would ride them to the Capitol where they will train for the games before going to die there.

**District six Reaping**

No P.O.V

It was a big morning for District 6 as they waited for their Mayor to finish going on about the districts history and to let the Reapings to begin, to see which Unlucky, or to some Lucky, Kids will be going to their deaths or come back heroes to our district.

The mayor finally finished and Danielle Stump walked onto the stage and looked around. Danielle was a beautiful lady in her 50's but looked younger then some of the kids in the districts. Today she wore a blue dress that sparkled under the sun and on her head of a tiara that was made of diamonds and crystals from afar.

Everyone cheered at their Escort as she got on the stage to call out the districts tributes. She skipped happily, after her partner A young Male, said the horrible words, "And may the odds be ever in your favour."

Our escort is deaf so she can't speak either which didn't matter cause where she went, Young Tom would go too.

She pulled out a female name and looked over it before handing it to Tom, "Chelsie Green!"

A blondey brown haired girl stood up and looked ahead with a huge grin on her face and she began walking up. She wore a pair of Jeans and a deep blue shirt that was ripped short and hung just above her belly button.

Her stride was easy and made her skinny body flow as she walked up the stairs before standing next to Danielle and Tom. She looked over at everyone with a sarcastic smile.

"any volunteers?" Tom said and led Chelsie to the back when no one replied to his comment. Danielle smiled and ran to the boys glass bowl and pulled out a name before walking it back to him. For a old and sick lady she can be very active.

"The male tribute is. Tyson Reaper!"

There he was, standing in the crowd with a thankful smile was the tallish Tyson in his Pink shirt and jean like pants that ended slightly ripped at his knees but over all his clothes seemed in great shape.

He walked to the stage and climbed the stairs with great elegance he seemed ready for this moment. He looked at Tom not wanting what was happening next, "Any volunteers?"

Someone stood up and Tyson's face changed and it looked like something completely like death and it forced him to sit back down, his face nearly turning green. Tyson smiled again and turned to trot to the back of the stage next to Chelsie.

She smiled at him softly and he looked over the crowd before the peacekeepers dragged them away to the Justice Building.

In the room many people came to visit Chelsie, including the guy who nearly volunteered. Turned out that he was Chelsie's boyfriend and was only doing it to protect her, but Tyson didn't care. Tyson was only visited by one person, a friend of his mothers and she didn't even speak. She gave him a ring and left without a single sigh of a word. Chelsie gave her guy one last cuddle before the peacekeepers hurled them toward the train for the trip to the capitol.


	5. District 7 and 8 Reapings

**District seven Reaping**

No P.O.V

It was late afternoon before the Reapings began, giving everyone too much time to get ready for it. Many just threw on cloths that made them look somewhat nice but others spent hours prettying themselves up for the big Reaping ceremony.

By the 4 o'clock mark, everyone was getting into their lines, from 12-18 years old. The amount of 12 year olds there was in district seven was amazing and surely the match up of several older kids would weight out the 12 year olds chance of getting picked, But no.

"Hannah Dawn!" the escort shouts after reading the piece of paper and a smaller than normal 12 year old stands up, staring at the stage. She begins to make her way up as soft tears stroked her cheek and her long blonde hair stuck to them and covered her neat brown eyes and most of her sadness.

She climbed the stairs with great difficulty but soon was by Crystal Clear, their escorts, Side. Hannah stared over the crowd as Crystal called for volunteers, when no one answered Hannah broke into even more tears and ended up straight at the justice room to cool down and wait.

Crystal's eyes followed the young girls body out, she wasn't ready to be called, she was dressed as a superhero for god's sake. Crystal just shrugged the little girl's frame from her mind and walked to the boys glass bowl where she drew a name and silently prayed it wasn't another 12 year old.

"Michael Ninja!"

A tall guy stood up in the 16 year old line and he was wearing a black outfit, Not a suite but a ninja like outfit and everyone laughed at him. District joke.

Michael started walking up and his longish black hair flicked left and right and he walked up. Then he launched himself onto the stage and stacked the landing, District clown.

Crystal looked at the ninja with wide eyes before focusing and calling for Volunteers. No one answered so Crystal finished the Reapings, "There are our two tributes for District seven. Happy Hunger games and may the odds be ever in your favour."

She knew that the district was doomed, a Superhero 12 year old and a Ninja 16 year old.

Michael was taken to the justice room where Hannah was nowhere to be seen but could be heard crying her sweet little eyes out. Michael sat down and ignored her cries. Soon the door opened and at the door was Sue Dawn, Hannah's Mother.

"Hannah?" she said softly and from behind the couch came the 12 year old super hero and was in her mother's arms where her mother hushed her.

"Do I have to go?" She said sadly.

"You do, sweety. You will be fine," Sue said softly but she knew it wasn't true.

Soon the peacekeepers came and took Sue out and the young Hannah ran straight back behind the couch and stayed there until to Peacekeepers came and took the two tributes to the train.

**District eight Reaping**

No P.O.V

District eight reaping was one of the earliest of the districts as it is one of the farthest away, along with District 12 and the past District 13. the Reaping was at 11 o'clock but most people were there at 10:30 as not to be late for reaping. The mayor started his speech as the last of the district rolled in and took their seats.

When the mayor finished at about 11:10 the district escort, Camille Sham, walked onto the stage with a smile on her face. Camille was nice and always dressed, Unlike other Escorts, With her natural features. She was old but her features made her face look younger then her real age, but not by much.

"Happy Hunger games and may the odds be ever in your favour!"

She walked with a limp over to the district barrels, located at the same side. She grabbed one from each, putting the male ticket in her pocket and walked to the centre of the stage and read out the girl name, "Winter Summerland."

The small 12 year old stood to her feet and stared at the stage. Then it happened. A Small 16 year old stood up, "I volunteer!"

She wore a white dress that flicked at her ankles and redish brown hair that was cut at her knees and her fringe flipped just near her eyes. She looked strong as she walked to the stage looking at Winter with a smile but she didn't smile back. Someone smiled at her and she smiled back at her.

She climbed the stairs and looked at Camille and she just smiled at her with her sweet old smile, "and who do we have here?"

"My name is Sarah Scarlett." Sarah smiled out at the crowd.

"And why did you volunteer?" She asked her softly.

"She is my sisters best friend. I could let her go," Sarah smiled even more softly now.

"Well we have our female Tribute I guess," Camille said softly and held up Sarah's hand, "Sarah Scarlett!"

She let Sarah go and she walked back to the edge of the stage toward the back and she pulled the Male slip out.

"And our Male is."

"Damien Summerland."

Everyone gasped. The Summerlands weren't doing well today. Damien, like Winter was only 12, They were twins.

He stood up but before he could take a step his older brother was on his feet, "I Volunteer!"

Camille looked at him with wide eyes, "We have both our Tributes Volunteer! It's Amazing."

He walked up and his longish blonde hair flicked slightly but it kept his face covered. He was only 15 and was tiny compared to the size of many other 15 year olds. He was only slightly frowning but somehow he looked like he was going to Volunteer, brother or not.

He saw Sarah and slightly bowed his head at her before walking to Camille's side.

"What's your name?" She asked him softly.

"My name is Duffy Summerland," Duffy said calmly with a small smile.

"Your family isn't lucky at the moment is it?" She said.

"I was going to volunteer anyway. So at least I have a reason now," Duffy laughed and part district laughed along with him.

"Well there we have them. Our tributes! Sarah Scarlett and Duffy Summerland!"

The 2 bowed at the same time before the peacekeepers came and lead them toward the Justice building where people come to see them.

Sarah's little sister, Lilith Willow Scarlett, came in with Winter and Damien and Lilith hugged Sarah straight away before Winter hugged her too, "You didn't have to volunteer."

"Yes I did, Winny," Sarah said hugging her tightly.

Duffy stayed quiet with Damien next to him in a hug. And soon the three were taken out by peace keepers.

Duffy's parents came to see him before they too left and Sarah and Duffy were left sitting there.

"My parents have agreed to look after Lily for you," He said while looking at her.

"thanks. She's gunna need looking after," Sarah said softly, the last words spoken before they were both taken to the train for the ride to Capitol.


End file.
